Finding happiness
by Layna Remi
Summary: Spencer lost Maeve too soon and now the team worries for him constantly for him but Spencer may found love again when he meets his new neighbor Lennon, could she bring love back into his life? Spencer and OC based but the team is in here just as much.
1. Chapter 1

So I have never done a love story and especially have never made up my own character, like a main character but I have read some and it has inspired me. I actually am in love with the story ''Music and The Genius" by FireFlies Flash, I highly recommend that one. Anyway, I hope you like this one, please Read and review and please be kind about it, any comments that are going to be a harsher volume please PM me, thank you, love Layna. PS a lot of these Statistics are made up, I really have no clue and I am not a great researcher so don't trust them.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The last case had been awful; the team had spent a whole week in Hollywood, looking for a man who was killing a variety of victims all to accommodate the Agatha Christie novel, And Then There Were None. The real brain behind it all was of course Spencer who had read the book as a child and after the second victim caught on. It was great to be home as they all wanted to relax and enjoy some much needed time with their loved ones. As the doors to the elevator opened, an overjoyed Garcia greeted the team.

"Oh my doves, I am so glad you are home!" She hugged all of them, even Hotch allowed it after that week.

"I am so glad to be home, Will and I are having a nice dinner at La Rocca tonight." JJ said excitedly.

"That is so fun; I too have a date with Sam, Derek, and Savannah." Garcia smiled her brightest smile.

"Savannah has been talking nonstop about it, she is excited, I think she likes Penelope more than me," Derek said with a playful eye roll.

"Well Beth is back in town so Jack and I are going to take her to a movie, Jack's choice," Hotch said.

"That's awesome Hotch, how long is she back for?" JJ asked.

"Well nothing is official but she may be moving back for a job here." He smiled a rare form of Hotch but one the team loved to see.

"That's great buddy," Rossi said.

"What are you up to Rossi?" Reid asked

"Some old war buddies of mine are here for a week and I've missed the first three days but I'm going out for drinks tonight."

"What about you pretty boy?" Morgan asked clapping his hand on the genius' back.

"Oh, I don't really have anything planned, maybe find a good book." He said giving a half smile to the team, they worried for him, he did not get out too much and ever since Maeve, they noted his heartbreak that he hid every day.

"How about brunch tomorrow Spence," JJ gave a sympathetic smile which she hoped Reid would not take wrong.

"It's okay JJ; You, Will and Henry need some Family time, I'll survive the weekend." He was able to bring a convincing smile to his face though the team was not easily fooled.

"Okay everyone lets go debrief and then go home," Hotch said bringing them away from the topic, they all agreed and moved into the conference room, ready to get it done and over with.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Spencer walked down the street on the chilly winter night, he thought back to his team and all of their faces when he said he was just going to go home. He wished they wouldn't worry so much, he was fine and though he had no one to come home to, he was content. The walk from the Metro to his house was a little bit of a long one, it was nights like these he wished, he had a car but he didn't mind being able to see the snow drift slowly down, it was a gorgeous sight really. As he turned the corner to his apartment building, he was knocked down to the icy sidewalk.

"I am so sorry," a sweet voice said, he watched the girl stand up and brush herself from the snow that had attached itself to her. She looked a few years younger than him and she was very pretty. Her caramel colored hair was let down, cascaded down her shoulders in perfect curls, the top of her head covered by a knitted white hat, she had gorgeous green eyes behind the black framed of her glasses. She was a petite figure, her face thin and slight freckles scattered about over the bridge of her nose, Spencer felt slightly intimidated because of her beauty, normal he was not able to get the courage to talk back to pretty girls.

"You're fine; I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings." He said as he sat up, she smiled down at him, she had an amazingly warming smile, She extended her arm to help him up, he took it but quickly retracted let go with a slight hiss in pain. Her face turned to a concerned one and she kneeled next to him.

"Oh no, let me see your hand, I'm a nurse," Her was voice soft and soothing.

"I'm okay, maybe a minor sprain." She tilted her head and looked at him with a "are you trying to act like a tough guy" face, he held out his hand and she gently took it and examined it.

"I think you may have a slight sprain, we should get it wrapped," She said as she helped him stand up. He had a million statistics of sprains running through his mind but he kept them to himself.

"Okay, I am sure one of these drugstores is open, I will go right now." He said as he steadied himself from slipping on the icy ground below.

"Oh no need, I have a first aid kit, my apartment is right around the corner."

"You live here?" He said as she pointed to his apartment building.

"Yeah I just moved in a week ago, do you live around here," asked as she walked thought the door.

"Actually, I live here, on the second floor," She turned and smiled him in a comical way.

"I haven't seen you here before, what apartment?"

"Oh I was out of town for work, I live in apartment 23."

"Well you are just three apartments away, everyone I have met so far have been very silent and keeps to themselves, I only met a few on the stairs of on my way into the building. I met this woman who lives on the other side of you, Mrs. Cavanaugh and she is quite the busy body." Spencer chuckled as they made it to her door and she stuck her keys in and unlocked the door.

"She is very nosy, and she likes to take things that you leave out, I'd be careful." They entered her apartment and as Spencer expected, it was very homey, the décor was soft, from the colors to the knickknacks, she had on the shelves on her wall, and she had bookshelves on the wall and most of them coated with books.

"I'll be right back, make yourself at home," She disappeared down the hall leaving him in the living room. He walked around and looked at all the novels amongst the shelves, a lot of them famous authors or poets and some of them he had never heard of.

"Oh I see you have found my secret, I am quite a bookworm." She said as she sat herself on her couch patting the seat next to her. She took out the materials she needed then closed the box, and took his injured wrist.

"You have quite the collection," he commented.

"Yeah, I have never met anyone with more books than me; my friends always tell me I should have majored in English." She wrapped the bandage around his wrist before stopping abruptly and looking to him. "I just realized, I don't know your name, and you don't know mine, I guess in all the chaos we forgot, I'm Lennon Jennings."

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid." He did not know why he added the doctor; maybe he was so used to it when he introduced himself to the police departments or victims' families.

"Wow, a doctor, what hospital do you work at?"

"I'm not that kind of doctor, I hold three Ph.D and to B.A.s" He looked to her and saw the shock that he got from mostly everyone he met when they heard about his intelligence.

"Wow, what are you some sort of genius?" She jokingly asked.

"I don't like to use that term but I have an eidetic memory, I can read 20,000 words per minute and I have an IQ of 187." He looked at her, her mouth ajar and shock in her eyes.

"Wow, I have never met a genius before, what do you do for a living?"

"I am a behavior analyst for the FBI we specialize in catching Serial killers, kidnappers, rapists and other criminals."

"Quite the Job Doctor Reid, well you are all set, leave this on for a few days and you should be fine," She smiled at him admiring her work.

"Thank you Lennon," He stood up from the couch and walked to the door.

"Don't thank me I was the one who did it to you," she laughed as she opened the door. He stepped out into the dim lit hallway and they exchanged their goodbyes before parting their ways. As he walked away, Spencer had a subtle smile across his face; he hoped to see more of Lennon.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Reid wrapped his scarf around his neck, preparing himself for the cold walk to the metro. The team had at least two days before a case came up and took away their relaxing time. As he pulled his messenger bag strap up higher on his shoulder and locked his door, he heard his name being called. Down the hall was Lennon, her brilliant smile flashing as she waved him; she wore a white pea coat and underneath she wore maroon scrubs, she wore the same knitted cap she had on when they met and her beauty shone in her expressions.

"Hello Lennon," He greeted returning the smile though his was not was perfect as hers.

"Hello Doctor, where are you heading to?" She asked eyeing his messenger bag.

"I got called to a case; we have to fly to San Antonio, Texas."

"Wow though I am very sure that that means nothing good, a part of me is jealous of the fact that you are getting to go to warmer weather." She said with a daring smile.

"I am a little glad, snow was never my favorite, I was born and raised in Las Vegas," He said as they descended the stairs.

"I bet you are a killer at the casinos."

"I was actually banned from a few because they thought I was counting cards but really I just understand probability and learned to weigh the odds in my favor."

"Remind me to invite you next time I go to the casino," She laughed as they reached the bottom of the stairs, as they exited they saw the beginning of a blizzard. "Spencer, let me give you a ride to the Metro," She said as she looked concerning at the flurry of snow.

"Would it be out of your way?" He asked.

"No, Stafford Hospital is ten minutes away, beside I was leaving really early anyway, I hate to be late, I am very OCD about that." Spencer smiled and gratefully accepted the offer, it took them a minute or two to brush off the car and once inside they shivered as they waited for the heat to kick on.

"Sorry, it takes it a minute." She pulled away from the curb and they were on their way.

"So how long have you been working at Stafford?"

"Believe it or not this is my first day, I am so nervous, I mean this is my second nursing job but meeting new people and getting use to the atmosphere is going to take time."

"Where did you work before here?"

"I used to work at Unity Hospital in there ED but I couldn't take Rochester, to many bad memories so instead I moved here."

"You will do great, you are very kind and my wrist is healing nicely." He held up his arm showing the flexibility of his wrist.

"Good, so do you know what the case is about?"

"No we get briefed at work then we get on the jet and head there.

"Wow, a jet, this job is crazy." He laughed and nodded as he watched her concentrate on the road, her body arched towards the wheel as she squinted as she searched through the snow.

"This is getting worse; I am in for quite the day." She turned up the windshield wipers on higher level.

"There are 1.5 million weather related accidents, about 75% of these are snow related and in Virginia there are only about 100 snow accidents per year however this magnitude of snow might up this number." She looked at him in wonder of a second before she turned back to the road; he became nervous that he did his statistic rant. Everyone got annoyed when he went off on one and usually either left or told him how annoying his statistics were but he was shocked when she spoke.

"You amaze me, all that knowledge and you can just spew it out, it's an amazing gift you have," She pulled over the car and put it in park.

"Thanks for the ride," He said with a smile.

"You're welcome, hey when you get back we should hang out, like have coffee or something, I am glad I have at least one friendly neighbor."

"I'd love that; I'll come see you when I get back."

"Oh wait call me, here" She took his phone and entered her number in while simultaneously giving him her phone, he entered his and handed back her phone, had he really gotten her number.

"Well I better get going; I'll see you when I get back." He stepped out into the flurry and waved goodbye as she pulled away and dove off.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Reid walked into the BAU with a smile on his face, she had referred to his mind as wonderful and that was something he barely ever heard. As he entered the room, he caught the eye of JJ who did not looked pleased that they were there, it was less family time that she had wished to spend with her family.

"Why are you all smiles?"

"I don't know, just in a good mood I guess." He responded but she gave him a look, she wasn't so easily convinced.

"A good mood after getting called in on our time off that should be illegal," Morgan said as he walked up to them.

"Who is in a good mood?" Garcia asked as she walked in, shivering.

"Reid, come one Spence, what's up?" JJ asked.

"Can't I just be in a good mood?"

"Nah Pretty boy, what did you do this week, get a little something something?"

"No," Reid said too defensively, he was a profiler; he should know how to keep himself in check.

"That was defensive, he is hiding something," Garcia said happy that she caught on.

"She is right Spence, what is it?" They all crowded him waiting, as he opened his mouth to speak he heard Hotch call for them and he felt relief flood his body.

"You got lucky, this isn't over," Morgan teased as he walked to the conference room.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

This is where I leave you I hope you like it! The team is really on Reid right now but he is not about to tell them because he does not think that him and Lennon are anything, it is a harmless crush to him so we will see. Please Read and Review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, I would like to thank MariaGleefan , Jaredjwalker1994, and ripon; I love the comments and for Ripon, as far as the name I fell in love with it when I heard of the singers Lennon and Maisy and also it makes me think of John Lennon who I loved because of the Beatles. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it just as much I may not be able to update as much but we will have to see. Please Read and Review and I will continue on, Love Layna. Ps I changed the place where they live closer to the BAU

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Come on Reid," Morgan yelled behind him, Reid's chest was burning and his lungs couldn't circulate the air he needed, he had never really tried to run this far and with JJ spraining her ankle back a ways it was up to him and Morgan to catch the killer. It had been a long case, four dead men, the ages ranged from 20 to 25, all of the men womanizers, the killer was the brother of a girl who had killed herself because a womanizer had broken her heart, and now the person was out to rid the world of scumbags. Reid ran as fast as he could but Morgan was about 90 feet in front of though Reid did not mind because he knew that Morgan could tackle Truman Fisher and still not break a sweat.

Reid watched as Morgan ducked into the alley that the Unsub and just entered and without a second thought Reid drew his gun and followed behind. It was smart thinking because when he arrived Truman was standing over Morgan with a piece of pipe in his hand.

"Truman put the pipe down," Reid called, his gun trained on Truman who still held up his weapon.

"Truman don't do this, Jessica wouldn't want you to do this." He held out his hand as he placed his holster

"I'm helping the world, those guys are nothing but scrum bags, they killed her and now they have to pay!" Jessica did have nothing but deadbeat boyfriends, Garcia had pulled up all the charges against the men that Jessica dropped because she was "in love" and now because of it all she was dead and so were four others.

"Would she want you to become the bad guy Truman, they aren't paying if you go to jail," Reid said as he took another step closer to the shaken man.

"She was so innocent, so sweet and they took her away," He began to sob, he let the pipe slip from his hands as he fell to his knees. Reid took this opportunity and ran to cuff Truman only making the man sob harder, two officers appeared and took the man and Reid yelled for them call a medic. He knelt down next to Morgan who had a gash on his head from which blood flowed and made the smallest pool of blood.

"Morgan come on, wake up," He shook his friend's shoulder slightly causing the man to stir.

"Uhh, why do I feel like I have been hit by a pro baseball player," Morgan asked as he sat up and gingerly touched his head.

"You were hit by a pipe by the unsub, you need to stay still you could have a concussion." Reid said as he tried to make Morgan stay seated as the paramedics ran over.

"I'm fine, really," Morgan said as he tried to stand but the world began to swirl and he sat back again.

"I'm going to call Hotch and tell him that we got him, I meet you at the ambulance." Morgan waved him off and let the paramedics take over.

"Hotchner," His bosses booming voice came from over the phone.

"Hey Hotch, we caught him but Morgan has been injured."

"Is he going to be okay?

"He has a contusion and maybe a concussion but I think he will be fine, the medics are taking him to the hospital now, in fact they are coming now," Reid said as he looked at the gurney being wheeled over, there was no rush so he found no need to worry.

"Okay Reid, we will meet you at the hospital," Hotch responded before hanging up.

"What's the verdict?" He asked the male paramedic.

"He will need stitches but there are no signs of a concussion surprisingly, he should walk out today."

"See I told you I was fine," Morgan said as he settled against his gurney, Reid rolled his eyes pulling his phone back out as it rang again.

"Is that one of the team?" Morgan asked as he tried to look at the screen but Reid kept it hidden.

"No, uh I'm gonna take this, I'll be right back. Morgan raised his eyebrow as he watched the young genius walk away and answer the phone, he profiled his friend from the distance, he was happy though as he could see Reid was trying to hide his conversation, he even turned his back to him when he noticed that he was being watched.

"Hey Lennon, what's up?"

"Hey Spencer, I have missed my buddy, I was wondering when you'll be home I have the next three days off."

"Oh well we should be leaving tomorrow though I probably won't be home until like six." He frowned, he really did want to take Lennon up on that coffee but he was sure she would find that too late.

"Well not quite the coffee hour for most but how about dinner instead, we can get to know each other," Her voice was eager and Spencer loved that, he found himself grinning largely and he knew Morgan was watching from the distance using the profiling skills so he turned his back to his friend.

"I would like that," Spencer agreed.

"Great, well call me when you are on the Metro, I'll pick you up."

"Okay I will, I'll see you then."

"Okay can't wait, bye."

"Goodbye." Spencer clicked end, pushed his phone back into his pocket, and returned to his friend who grinned at him waiting for the reveal.

"Come on Pretty boy who was that?"

"No one," Reid said simply as they both boarded the ambulance.

"That smile says otherwise, come on Reid spill the beans." The same grin plastered on his face.

"I think you got hit too hard," Morgan raised his eyebrow and Reid sighed out his defeat.

"Fine but don't blab to anyone Morgan."

"Okay."

"It's a friend, her name is Lennon Jennings, she just moved into the building and we met after the Gibson Feller case."

"Oh there you go Pretty boy, I can't wait to meet her."

"Morgan we aren't dating, she is just a friend."

"Sure, thing Reid," a sly smile reached his face as he taunted the genius.

"Morgan I mean, it doesn't tell the team, I don't want to be hounded by JJ and Garcia and there is no need for a background check by Garcia either!"

"Fine, I won't but you better let me know how this develops Reid, all we want is for you to be happy." Reid smiled and nodded to his friend, the ambulance stopped and they arrived to the hospital ending the conversation… for now at least.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

They landed home around 4:50, all of them ready to go home, it was the same after every case; they wanted to go home and get comfortable, this case had only lasted three days but it felt like an eternity.

"Hey Spence, do you need a ride home?" JJ asked as she pulled her keys out of her bag and they walked into the lobby.

"No, I'm okay JJ thanks though."

"Wow rejected twice, I swear you have a secret Reid, and I intend on finding it out." JJ said with a devious look, she was always good at getting him to tell him what he had been keeping.

"Oh leave Reid alone, we all have to have some mystery in out lived." Morgan said as he clapped a head on Spencer's shoulder.

"You know," Garcia said, both her a JJ moved closer to the two men.

"Fine, I met someone," Reid said exhaling the frustration. "Really it's nothing, she is just a friend we just met and she lives in my building and seen as how I am the only sane person there we have become friends and I didn't want you to blow it out of proportion."

"Ahhh, Reid I am so happy," JJ said grabbing him in a hug as her and Garcia squealed with joy.

"Like this, really I mean it, we are friends so Garcia no background checks."

"Girls scouts honor junior g-man." She said.

"Okay well I am leaving see you guys tomorrow." They all waved goodbye and watched as he walked away.

"I have a confession; I was never a girl scout."

"Alright you two leave it be… well maybe a little check we gotta know what she looks like," Morgan said.

"Will and Henry are out to a play date so I don't have to be home right away."

"And Savannah is at her parents for a while," both turned to Garcia who grinned.

"Let's go."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They sat in a booth at the restaurant called Fringelli's a Italian hole in the wall place, he had been so nervous on the way over he was hoping that she would like this place, he was her tour guide of Virginia. She had mentioned that she was from New York before and he knew only what he read which was a good amount, but he still had never been to Rochester.

"Oh, this place is so cute, do you come here often?" She asked as he pulled her chair out for her and she settled in.

"I come here after some cases, they stay open late, and it's convenient given my hours."

"I'd say, didn't you say on the way over that you came home at three in the morning once!"

"Yeah, that was a tough one, though I did manage to catch some sleep on the jet, how has your first day?"

"Oh my goodness it was great but then the second day, it was awful, I know you told me statistics and you were spot on, but the worst part was that there was nurse's strike!"

"That's awful!" He exclaimed as he took a sip of his water.

"You don't know the half of it, now all the nurses hate me and I only made two new nurse friends, though I really like them they are sweet."

"Is the strike still happening?"

"It is, but I guess nothing has really changed, I have been getting dirty looks by them all and I know they hate me."

"Well it really is great that you chose to help people over the strike, there were plenty of injured and sick people."

"That's why I became a nurse, I wanted to help people but you can't do that behind a picket line."

"Well it will get better and at least you have two friends that will help."

"Yes they are great and I love the doctors there, they are so sweet and don't pile everything on the nurses."

"So have you been exploring around the neighborhood?" He asked. Her beauty astounded him; she was the kind of girl who did not have to plaster on makeup but rather just flash a smile and easily become the prettiest girl in the room.

"I have actually but very little, I was up one morning and found this diner and then a coffee place that was a six minute walk from the apartment."

"Nina's," Spencer said, he knew Nina's, it was his regular place.

"Yes, it's going to be my new coffee spot; I cannot go on with my day my coffee and my coffee machine crapped the bed, depressing really."

"I am the same but I love to put copious amounts of sugar in my coffee, the owner knows how I like my coffee and she always has my order ready." The waiter came by and the placed their order and continued.

"What if you are on a case?"

"She always has it; I will tell her that I will be out of town when I go to get my cup before getting on the Metro."

"Ah, I see." She swished her wine in her glass and placed it to her lips, was he already falling for her?

"So Lennon, tell me about yourself," He said sitting intent on knowing this lively woman.

"Well I was born in Rochester, and lived there my whole life, I was raised by my grandmother, her name is Kathy and she is basically the main reason that I am a nurse, she taught me to help others and to never be selfish, I love her very much."

"She sounds wonderful," She smiled at his comment.

"She is, she took me in when she didn't have to."

"Your parents weren't in the picture," He realized that maybe personal and nothing she wanted to talk about but when he went to apologize she waved it off.

"My mother had me you and my father and her took off once I was born, they had a life style that really didn't fit with a baby. My grandmother had raised my mom young too, she had her when she was fourteen and my mother had me when she was sixteen, she is still young so she decided that she would raise me. In a way I am glad she did because she is more like a mom to me than my own mother has been."

"So you keep in touch with them," He asked.

"When I turned six they came back and they wanted me back. My grandmother refused and when my mom tried to sue my grandmother laid out the story. My parents were granted with weekend visits and I was okay for a while but really the day they left was the day they stopped my parents and they couldn't make that time up."

"She sounds great and you are lucky to have her."

"I know, so how about you Spencer Reid, you told me you were raised in Las Vegas what was that like?" He frowned slightly and looked down at his glass.

"Well, growing up a genius was not a glamour filled life but I made it work, I graduated high school at twelve and then started working on my ten year college trek."

"Wow, your parents had to be proud!"

"My mom was, she was an English professor before she got sick, my father left when I was young so for a long time it was my mom and I."

"That had to be tough," She said with her brow furrowed.

"It was, trying to take care of her and work on a college life was tough but I managed," She gave him a soft smile, reached her hand to his, and gave it a light squeeze.

"You turned out great, well from the three days I have known you," He smiled back and just admired her. The rest of dinner, they would take turns talking and telling each other about themselves, their likes their dislikes and when he blurted out facts, she looked intrigued rather than annoyed and bored. He enjoyed watching her tell stories, she became consumed in them, and would paint a picture for him; she was so different from anyone he had ever met, and then dinner was over and they walked home and soon they ended up in front of her door, it was time to say goodnight.

"I had an amazing time Spencer, thank you for dinner." She said shyly looking down.

"I did too," The silence became the space between them and they looked at each other the happiness in their eyes and neither of them knew what to say next.

"Would you like to grab Coffee tomorrow morning?" She blurted out; she bit her bottom lip nervous, like she was in high school again.

"I would love too, how about eight at Nina's."

"Sounds great I can't wait," She said eagerly.

"Goodnight Lennon," He said turning to leave but she called to him and in an instant, he felt her lips touch his cheek in a small kiss, his face became red and he felt warmth spread throughout his body.

"Goodnight Spencer." She opened her door and carefully closed it, leaving him alone in the hall with a goofy grin. Ashe walked back to his apartment he could not help but smile. It was beginning to be a normal thing every time he left her; he walked to his door opened his door and walked in, her face engraved his mind and as he flopped down on the couch he began to think about the night, every moment a highlight and he realized he was smitten.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Is he falling in love with her and how is the team going to bombard him with questions, but you should know Lennon has some secrets that she left behind in Rochester and the rest of the team may find out before Reid, Please Review and I will love you forever, Love Layna.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer's heart leapt as he brought his enclosed fist to Lennon's door, it was 8:00am and he had already deemed this a great day. He heard the clicks of the locks and then the door flung open revealing a frantic Lennon. She had told him last night that she was not always on time and also that she is disorganized with the move but he found it cute when she smiled an apologetic smile as she ran before running back in to grab her phone. She returned flinging her scarf over her shoulder before closing her door and locking it.

"Sorry, I swear if my head weren't attached to my body I would lose it." He laughed before she slid her arm around his and they continued on to the coffee shop. They stood in line waiting discussing anything and everything, their days planned and what was going to happen today.

"Well paper work sounds awful," Lennon said as she sat down at the high top table, setting her purse next to her.

"It really isn't though compared to a normal worker I finish paper work quickly," He shrugged; she giggled and set her coffee down to the table.

"Well not everyone is a genius, is your team jealous at how fast you finish before them?"

"Yes and no, Yes because they can't finish as quick but no because while I leave for the bathroom or to get coffee they slip some of their work on my pile."

"Wow, lucky you; what's your team like," She lifted the cup to her lips and blew gently sending the swirls of steam toward him.

"They are great, really more like family," he smiled as he thought of them all.

"How many people on your team," She asked.

"Including me there are Seven."

"Wow that is a little family, are they those stiff paper pushing types?"

"No, they all have something about them that makes them unique. My boss Aaron Hotchner; we call him Hotch, he is very serious though he can joke, There is Dave Rossi, he is a legend and he is also a great cook. Then there is Derek Morgan and he is a flirt, Jennifer LaMontagne, she is my best friend and the mother of my godson Henry, she is protective, well all of them are really of each other, especially our Tech analyst Penelope Garcia, she can find out anything about anyone."

"Am I to assume when you say that they are protective and the fact you have a tech analyst that I will be getting looked up." She seemed to become quite and unsure.

"I told them not to, why is there something wrong?"

"Well, I mean I can't keep this from you forever and I'm sure your team will know," She looked at her coffee and picked at the protective collar around it.

"What is it," Spencer asked not wanting to freak out and jump to conclusion.

"I have a family history, one that makes anyone run away from me because they are afraid that I would bring them bad luck. My dad he is part of the Sanfino family, a mob family who are notorious for making people disappear, even family. They are ruthless and devious and they hate me because I refused their lifestyle and so did one of their son, my Uncle Phillip. He was the greatest person around and I was so close to him because he always wanted to be normal and keep in touch. He got out of that life and my grandmother she welcomed him with open arms, for a long time it was okay because we moved and the Sanfino family was forgotten but around a year ago it turned bad." He watched as she hesitated, she was holding back her tears and obviously, this story was not going to be a happy conclusion.

"My Uncle Phillip, he was only eight years older than me so we were close, like brother and sister and we would spend time together when we could. One night we went to a screening of Kramer vs Kramer in the park and on our way home we were followed, turns out after six years My other Grandparents had put a hit on Phillip because he knew too much and me because they were sure that he shared with me. I don't remember a lot about that night but I was stabbed and so was Phillip and three weeks later I woke up and found out that he died and tabloids said that I had an affiliation with the mob, from then on everyone watched out being around me. I couldn't handle it there so I moved here and lost Sanfino as my last name, Jennings is my Grandma's maiden name."

"So you are just trying to escape a family name." Spencer said moving his coffee closer.

"Yeah, I don't want to be attached to that name, they killed my best friend, one of their own and I don't want to be next. For a long time I was ridiculed by colleges and friends, and a lot of the times by patients and that's why I moved, I don't know why I chose here but I am beginning to fit in again and that is what I have wanted for a long time. I really hope this doesn't change this Spencer, I really like you."

"No, in fact I very much enjoy your company," She blushed slightly and smiled. "We all have our pasts good and bad, I know I do but I wouldn't want you to judge me and as far as family; we are born into them but we have the power to overcome the standard they set."

"I like that, oh look at the time, you are going to be late." She said looking at her phone.

"I guess you are right but would you like to have dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Of course, I'd love that." They stood from their table and together headed to the metro.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Hello Spence," JJ said as she walked into the bull pen with Rossi. He could tell that she was anxious about something and he knew it was Lennon. He knew his friends, they were overbearing and protective but loved him more than anything but he wanted them not to judge Lennon, she was great and the things they read should not set their impression in stone.

"Hi JJ, Rossi; ready for paperwork?"

"Not particularly," Rossi answered before heading to his office. JJ seized this opportunity, they were alone and she really wanted to talk to him.

"Hey Spence, can I talk to you?" She asked, her voice was steady and calm, almost too natural.

"I know what this is about JJ and she told me, she isn't dangerous."

"What," He was surprised she acted shocked.

"About Lennon," He said acting as if he knew she was joking.

"Oh Lennon, wait what about her?" JJ asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I know you; Garcia and Derek looked her up." He said raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah we did but we didn't pry, we only wanted to know what she looked like, she is gorgeous by the way, how is that going." JJ asked excitedly, she was enthusiastic that Spencer was getting back out there.

"Good, she is really great, we have a date tonight, but wait what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah, um…" a bright smile spread across her face as she thought about her news.

"I wanted you to be the first to here so… Will and I are pregnant!"

"JJ that is great, I am so happy for you!" He said wrapping his arms around.

"I know I'm three months along so it's going well, I am hoping for a little girl." He released her from the hug and held her at arm length excited for his friend.

"When are you going to tell the team?"

"Now actually, I just wanted to tell you first. Now about Lennon, should I be worried about what you found out?" Her excitement turned to slight concern.

"No, not at all," He smiled as he let her link arms with him and lead them into the bullpen. Lennon's secret was safe for now he just hoped it would stay that way.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It had been a month and a half since Lennon and Reid began dating and each day became better with every passing moment. Reid was happier than he had been in a long time and it was all because her. She was everything he was not and she pushed him to do things he would have never in a million years have tried; She was patient and never shot him down, the team had noticed the change in him. They had desperately begged him to let them meet her and after weeks of persistence they were going to meet her tonight. They all sat at a table together, JJ and Will sat next to Hotch, Beth, Garcia and Sam sat with Morgan and Savannah, and Rossi took a seat at the end next to Hotch and Garcia. All of them wondering what she was like and nervous that maybe she wouldn't enjoy their company but if she made Reid happy that is all that mattered. The door swung open with the force of the whirlwind of snow as Reid entered bringing Lennon in. The first thought running through JJ's mind was that she was stunning, and as she watched Reid take her hand, JJ's pregnant emotions kicked in and her heart melt.

"Pretty Boy," Morgan yelled catching the young Genius' attention.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Lennon, Lennon this is my team…" He began.

"Wait let me guess, Reid has told me a lot about you." She looked around the table and looked quizzical for a minute before coming up with his answer. "You must be Aaron Hotchner and that makes you Beth?"

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you Lennon we have heard a lot about you as well," She shook both their hands and then went back to her guessing game. "You called him pretty boy when we came in so you must be Derek Morgan, and you are Savannah."

"Yeah, nice you meet you," She smiled and held out her hand and shook his hand, a good strong grip.

"Leaving you as David Rossi, I knew that already though, I read some of your books."

"Ah, a fan, it is very nice to meet you."

"You are very colorful and vivacious; you must be Penelope Garcia and Sam."

"Correct Madam, it is great to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, and finally, JJ and Will," She said turning to JJ.

"Was it the belly that gave it away?" JJ asked pointing to her showing stomach, Lennon laughed.

"A little but Spencer says you are like the mother of the team and I can just see that in you."

"Pleas sit," Rossi said pulling up two chairs; Reid held the chair for her then sat himself.

"So Lennon, Reid says you are a Nurse, where do you work?" Derek asked.

"I work at Stafford Hospital."

"No kidding, what floor," Savannah asked, taking a sip of wine.

"I work in the Emergency room, Spencer tells me you are a doctor, do you work there?"

"Yes actually, on the surgical floor, well now I have a buddy but of course the ED isn't friends with the surgical team after the strike."

"Well they don't like me much, I was not part of that, it was my second day and I didn't sign up to be stubborn, I was there to help the patients."

"Wow, a strong moral girl, how did you catch a good one Reid," Morgan teased, Reid in turn glared at him.

"So Lennon, what was New York like?" JJ asked.

"Ugh the weather was awful but it was really pretty during the fall especially down town."

"So that's why you moved to Virginia?" Garcia asked.

"That and some Family issues, but I really love it here, and I met Spencer which has made it even better." Garcia and JJ both loved the response and Reid was so glad that Lennon was getting along with his friends.

"So is this a regular hangout for you guys?"

"Yeah, karaoke tonight," Derek said looking at JJ and Garcia who hated it.

"No, I am not getting up there tonight, I mean come on you never go and sing," Garcia whined to him.

"Come on Baby Girl you know you and Sam are better at duets anyway you just have to get the big guy up there."

"No thanks, I will pass I cannot sing," Sam replied holding his hands up in surrender.

"Savannah, you will sing with me right?" Morgan nudged his date who only laughed at him and shook her head.

"You are all sour sports."

"I can't watch you get rejected, I will sing with you Derek." Lennon said with the smile that Spencer adored.

"Woah, the new comer is one up-ing you all, okay Lennon I take your sympathy singing, let's go sign up." He pulled her up, She turned her head at the table and gave a goofy smile as they all laughed at her being dragged to the DJ.

"Spencer she is so great, I like her," Penelope spoke up.

"Yeah Spencer, she is so nice and she is gorgeous," JJ said elbowing him in the arm. As the team chatted, he looked over to her and watched as she playfully disagreed over song choices with Morgan and as Morgan looked over songs she caught Spencer's gaze and smiled, she was so beautiful, as she looked away and tucked a loose few strands of hair behind her ear as she leaned over the book of songs.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Be everyone, it was so great meeting you all and Morgan, next time I pick the song," She said as they walked the opposite way of the team laughing at the fun they had had. They were alone, her arm looped together with his as she snuggled into him on another chilly night in Virginia. The night had gone perfectly, Morgan had been shocked when he heard her sing and his face was priceless when he noticed she was actually a great singer. JJ had pulled him aside and had even told him that he had picked a good one, she had gotten along with them so well and laughed at all of Derek's corny jokes and Garcia's quips. She had gone through five songs with Morgan and the whole bar had begged for an encore, Rossi had told her the story of his war buddies and she doted over the pictures of Jack and Henry.

"That was so much fun; I hope to go out with them again though I refuse anymore 'Ain't no Mountain' with Morgan we sang it three times!" She laughed as they walked down the street past the buildings with lights strung up on them.

"I didn't know you could sing," Reid said with surprise.

"Yeah, I don't sing often but when I do it usually is at a karaoke bar or just messing around."

"You could probably have been a singer without the messing around."

"Yeah, I was in plays back in my hometown but I never really persuade it."

"Well I am glad you had fun tonight, the team adores you." She smiled and nodded; of course, when she went up to pick a song, her and Derek had a talk about what they found and he was calm about it. He understood and she was glad that rather than jump to conclusions he was just protecting Spencer and told her that he was glad that she had found him when she did.

"Oh Spencer look," She pointed to the group of families building snowmen and having a snowball fight.

"I never did that when I was younger," He admitted.

"What build a snowman?" She asked in surprise.

"No, I never played in the snow, I grew up in Vegas there was never snow." She stopped walking and stared at him for a minute before pulling him toward the park.

"Come on," She fell in the snow and pulled him with her. "Okay now move your arms and legs side to side." She instructed, he felt the snow begin to seep through his coat and pants giving him the chills but it was quick and she stood up walking to his feet taking his arms and hoisting him up.

"You've made your first snow angel," She said wrapping one arm around his torso, pulling him close to her. He looked to her and saw the giant smile of accomplishment on her face, she was a happy person even with her pass and he liked that she pushed forward. The cords of lights casting down and hitting her face perfectly giving her a glowing look illuminated the trees.

"Let's build a snow man!" She said moving to a clear patch of snow and dropping to her knees, He looked at her for a moment taking in the memory she smiled at him, the warm smile he had grew so fond of and held out her hand inviting him to join her, it would have been impossible not to. This night was a great time for Spencer Reid and he knew he was beginning to fall in love, now if only he could bring himself to except it.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	4. Chapter 4

They strolled down the parkway as they listened to the laughter of children and the occasional dog barking, it was a bright and beautiful day and Spencer could not think of a better way to spend it than with Lennon. She wrapped her arms around his and leaned into his shoulder as she told him about how she saved a man who was coding. She had received high praise but she was focused on the actual event. He loved listening to her, she had such passion in what she was doing and when she told him about her job he could tell, she was happy. It was the little things that he loved about her; the way she told stories, the way that she lit up the room, the way she was not afraid to say what was on her mind and then there was the way that no matter what her past was she did not let it slow her down.

"I am so glad today turned out to be such a wonderful day," She said taking in the sunshine and the cool March breeze.

"Me too, it is rare I ever have a nice day off." She looked to him and smiled, they had an odd schedule, she would work nights, he would work days, and for the past month, it varied because he had been away on two cases. He was worried that one day it would get to her that he was always gone and the danger that he was in would case her to end this relationship. He had brought it up one night at dinner but she told him he was being silly, that as long he was keeping the world safe, and that he at least tried to come home safe she loved him and his job.

"Want to grab some coffee," She saw the gears turning in his head and she knew after three months of dating he was deep in thought. She too had many little things that she loved about him; his obsessive need for coffee, his awkwardness, the way that he spewed out random facts about anything they discussed. She had not been happy for a long time and Spencer had made her feel like she was the luckiest woman alive, she felt the safety that she thought she lost so long ago.

They walked the three blocks to their coffee place; they received a friendly greeting from the employees who saw them every day. They sat at table near the window, it was their table, the staff had deemed it that the third week that they had been there.

"Oh Spencer, how is Morgan doing," She asked. Last week they had returned home from Texas and Morgan had been in a sling. The unsub had shot at the team and hit Derek in the shoulder luckily missing anything of importance.

"He got the stitches out yesterday, you know Morgan, he is always a tough guy about things like that."

"Oh Savannah tells me that, she has been babying him though."

"Yeah, he has probably been using it to his advantage with her, before Savannah anytime he was hurt he would use it at the bars." Lennon laughed almost spilling her coffee all over her.

"Well I don't know how he is so tough after getting shot, I wouldn't be."

"Yeah but it comes with the job," She looked a little more serious when he said it, he hadn't really told him about his habit to be attracted to danger on cases.

"Have you been there?" She asked curiously not making eye contact.

"A few times but I've made it this far." She gave him a small smile, she often worried about him but she knew this job was a huge part of him and he had been doing it long enough to know what he was doing.

"So I heard from Savannah that you and Derek have a prank war going on." She said changing the subject though she was highly interested in this ongoing war.

"Yes but he is in the lead right now, he had Garcia veto any paper copies of the cases, and he knows me and technology don't mix."

"That's dirty, now Garcia is involved!" She said in a mocking state of shock.

"Yeah, I mean I am a have to one up this."

"I mean I may have an idea," She said in a suggestive tone of devious proportions.

"I'm listening," He said leaning in closer.

"Well when I was in college this jerk frat boy cheated on my friend and we plastic wrapped his car and them put posted notes on it, covering every inch." He smiled with amusement, it sounded more of a college prank but with Derek's personality, he could see it being perfect.

"You are a genius." He said as he imagining Morgan's reaction.

"Anything to get back at him, I mean he needs to be knocked down a few pegs in this game." He watched her settled back into her seat as she took a sip her coffee. She had looked away to wave to another regular leaving him to just look at her beauty, she had that kind that shone inside and out.

"I love you," He just said it and it felt right, he meant it and it was the first time he had ever said it to a woman. She was in shock for a second, but then she smiled and looked back at him and said it back.

"I love you too."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"You delivered a baby?" Lennon said in shock as she listened to JJ's stories, it was hilarious all the embarrassing things she had on Spencer, she actually was like a doting mother. They sat in JJ and Will's kitchen with Garcia at an early brunch.

"It was a great experience, though JJ better not have her baby in the field."

"You are not going to deliver this one," JJ said with a mocking tone, they laughed and Spencer's eyes roll.

"So when are we going to find the sex of the baby, Aunt Garcia has to go shopping!"

"Well, we know that right now and I wanted to tell everyone together but I can tell you aren't going to last that long." Garcia nodded and bounced in her chair excitedly gripping onto Lennon's hand.

"Henry is going to be a little brother to a baby girl," Will said with excitement in his southern drawl.

"Oh my god a little girl, well you know I am going to have that little one every time I go shopping!"

"You spoil Henry enough," JJ said crossing her arms as she looked at the stack of toys that Penelope had brought over that Henry now sat on the floor and played with.

"I'm his fairy amazing godmother who just happens to also be a tech goddess, he deserves the best and no I will have a shopping buddy."

"Hey, what about me, I mean come on we always shop."

"Oh JJ you know you are my numero uno but I mean all the little baby clothes!"

"She does have a point, baby girls are always the best to shop for," Lennon input.

"You do have me there." JJ said. Henry pulled at his Aunt Penelope and Uncle Spencer's clothes summoning them to play, with no way to say no to the adorable face they both got up and followed the boy.

"You know that this little girl is going to be the luckiest girl in the world." Lennon said as she watched the two adults play cars with the boy.

"Yeah, we know that Henry will be a great older brother," JJ said with admiration.

"Well that and she is going to have great parents and a whole team to watch after her and that will always be there for her."

"Yeah that is pretty amazing too," Will said just as his phone rang and he excused himself for a moment. JJ looked at Lennon and though she was smiling as she watched Henry, Garcia and Reid playing, she could see that something was bugging her.

"What's going on Lennon?" She could see the excuse building in her mind but when Lennon saw that JJ wasn't going to believe her she looked over and made sure the others couldn't hear.

"I love him JJ, he has made me the happiest I have ever been, and with him I feel safe."

"I know you do, and I am glad that you found each other because he is happier than he has been in a long time, but what is the problem?"

"I know you know about my family, the day we first met when I went with Derek to the DJ he told me. He told me that he knew about my past and he wasn't going to judge me but that I ever hurt Spencer that he would never forgive me."

"Are you going to break up with him?" JJ said straightened up with concern a look of slight fear.

"No, I don't want to but I think that if I stay with him I will hurt him."

"Because of your Family, I thought you moved away from that."

"There is a bounty on my head, and I moved here only telling my friend from Rochester and she said that they have been looking. I love Spencer and if anything happened to him I couldn't deal with that, I mean they are ruthless, they killed their own family."

"Why don't you talk to Spencer about this?"

"Because I know what he will say, he will say that I have nothing to worry about but I can't lose anyone else, and I can't have him lose another person he loves either."

"He told you about Maeve?"

"Yeah, about a week ago, I know it killed him and I don't want him to go through that pain again, I am a walking target JJ and I know they are getting close." Tears now welled up in her eyes as she looked down at her coffee.

"You will hurt him if you leave and someone gets to you, he will blame himself, the team is your family too, I know that we have only known you a short while but we love you too and we will always have your back." JJ outstretched her hand and placed it on Lennon's to consul her.

"But your family," Lennon protested.

"We have all been in a tough spot; it's going to be okay you are family too." Lennon smiled and blinked back the tears just as Spencer and Garcia rejoined them.

"Scooby Doo came on, we have been ditched," Garcia explained as she walked to the coffee pot. Spencer took his seat next to Lennon and immediately saw the glossy eyes and heard the small sniffle.

"Are you okay," He asked placing his hand on her back.

"I'll be fine," She said smiling and leaned into him taking in his warmth and safety. JJ looked at her and could tell this wasn't over, the worry that Lennon had was there and was growing ready to tear her up, and with the family hot on her trail it was only going to get worse, hopefully the team could keep her safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey so sorry this is taking so long but hope you like this chapter, I really am trying to keep up but work is awful so I keep getting distracted. Read and Review and let me know what you think. Layna

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

She stood there in her living room assessing the damage that the robber had caused, her hand still over her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes, and she knew who had done this. She was not too upset about the broken TV or even the pages that had been torn from her favorite books; no what upset her was the display that they had left for her.

The shock eventually let go of its grip on her and she finally was able to run down the small hallway, across shattered glass and broken heirlooms and into her bathroom. She slammed the door shut and clocked in before climbing into her bathtub. She could feel herself hyperventilating as tears flowed down her cheeks, amidst the freak-out she was able to grab her phone and began frantically dialing. It rang a few the standard amount of times before the voicemail came on, she quickly hang up and dialed again. When she was unable to get an answer the second time she hung up and brought her knees to her chest, she cradled herself as she felt the dreaded realization sink in. She began dialing again hoping for an answer this time.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Ugh I am so glad to go home, I miss my boys!" JJ said as she took her seat next to Morgan. The case had been a long one, a man was kidnapping college students and conducting "experiments" on them; this lead to six dead students and one traumatized victim who would never really be okay. Reid collapsed into the seat across from the two of them and watched Morgan shift in pain.

"How is your arm?" He asked with a sympathetic smile; while catching the killer Morgan had been thrown on a tray of scalpels and had a large slice on his right arm; it was bad enough to need fourteen stitches but no infection.

"Nothing that can't be fixed by a little time with Savannah," He grinned at his genius friend who only rolled his eyes and shook his head. JJ laughed as Reid's phone rung, he saw the caller id and answered.

"Hi Lennon," He said happy to hear from her voice but this was short lived when he heard the panic.

"Spencer." He sat up, his brow furrowed with worry, Morgan and JJ took notice instantly.

"What's wrong," He asked as he swatted Morgan's hand who was trying to get an answer.

"Spencer, they are here, my family and they broke into my apartment and trashed it, I don't know what to do." He could hear her voice shake.

"Listen, go to my apartment," He said calmly.

"I'm afraid to open the bathroom door what if they come back?"

"Stay on the line with me keep talking to me okay."

"About what," She said shakily.

"Recite that poem you like, the one that you told me to read remember."

"Yes," her voice let out a little squeak as she began, as she went through the words Spencer put her on Speaker and them muted her.

"Morgan, call Garcia, and JJ get the police to go to Lennon's apartment."

"What is going on?" Hotch asked in concern Rossi and him along with the new agent Kate joined them on the plane.

"Lennon's family are after her, they broke into her apartment." JJ's eyes grew wide as she called the police office in Quantico.

"I have Garcia," Morgan said as he put her on Speaker.

"Hey Garcia," Hotch said in a calm voice.

"Don't tell me you have caught another case," Garcia groaned.

"No, Garcia you said you left work and you are with Sam right?" Morgan asked quickly.

"Yes, he is driving with me now why, what is going on?"

"Garcia, can you get to Reid's apartment building and get to Lennon."

"Why what happened is she okay?"

"No, listen Baby Girl I need you to bring her back to Quantico ASAP and you and Sam stay with her, do not leave her side."

"Got it, we will be there soon." Garcia hung up and Reid grabbed his phone just as Lennon was finishing her poem, her voice still shaky and they could tell she was crying.

"Lennon, Garcia and Sam are heading to your place now they are going to take you to Quantico."

"Okay," She said as she wiped her nose with a piece of toilet paper.

"You are going to be okay, I love you."

"I love you too Spencer."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Garcia and Sam flashed their badges at the two cops who stood in the way. They had just arrived maybe three minutes after the cops who were snapping pictures and setting up parameters. Garcia entered and chills shot through her spine as she looked at the trashed apartment, it was nothing new to her, she worked for the BAU but this one was personal. She spotted the wall and her stomach dropped, the whole thing was covered with pictures of her walking into work, her going shopping, her with Reid and spray painted next to the disturbing collage clear of day was a threat; "We See You."

"Where is Lennon Jennings?" Garcia demanded from the officer in charge.

"Two of my detectives are trying to coax her out from hiding."

"Will you let us try, please she knows us," Sam asked, the Officer smiled and nodded. Garcia turned and walked down the hall trying not to step on evidence; the two detectives nodded and let her get in closer.

"Lennon, honey its Garcia, you're safe." She said in a soothing and calm tone. It took only a second before the door swung open and she ran to Garcia and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay, we are here." Garcia stood up and held out her hand offering it to the shaken Lennon. Lennon got up with her aid and walked down the hall with all the officers looking at her. They waited for anything from her and she knew it but she was too exhausted so she pushed passed them stalling at the front wall. She looked at every picture the violation of her safety made her shake with fear.

"Let's go Lennon, we have to get to the BAU," Garcia said in a soft voice, she guided her out the door with the assistance of Sam and they got her in the truck driving to safety.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

As soon as the plane had landed, Reid was out like lightning and running into FBI headquarters and to the BAU level. The team raced after him being only a few feet behind him as he finally reached the glass doors where Sam stood.

"Where is she?" Reid demanded this tone was a rare one that he used but he was worried and the four-hour plane ride with no communication had killed him.

"She is in the conference room with Penelope, Spencer she is really shaken up so be calm." Sam warned as Reid ran past him and up the steps. He stood outside of the door and took in some calming breathes before he reached for the handle and opened the door. Garcia sat with Lennon, rubbing her back and giving her reassuring words, it only took her two seconds to know Reid had entered.

"Lennon, I'm going to go get you a coffee, I will be right back okay," She stood up and walked to Reid giving him a quick hug before exiting and closing the door behind her.

"Len," Reid said as he looked at his girlfriend who looked at him with glossy eyes, she shot up and ran into his arms. The embrace was so warm and safe that she never wanted to let go, he was there for her and that made her in some way feel like it could be okay.

"The team is working out a game plan right now Lennon, it will be okay." He said, he rested his chin on the top of her head as she cried into his chest.

"I am so stupid, I thought that I could be happy for a minute, that I was safe here. I should never have let my guard down because now they found me."

"You are not stupid Lennon, this is what my team does is track down the perps the only difference is that you know who it is."

"They are vicious and ruthless Spence, nothing fazes them they killed their own family member for god sakes!" She let go and paced the room, biting her nails, that was her tell.

"Lennon, look at me, I love you and I will not let you go through this alone and afraid, we will protect you nothing bad will happen to you." He said reassuringly.

"How can you promise that Spencer," She questioned, her voice had the slightest bit of anger in it.

"Because that's what I do, I find the Unsub and help people." She looked at him and gave a smile, his belief in the situation only made her love him more, he was willing to put others before himself.

"Okay, I trust you I am just afraid and it has caused me to become an emotional wreck." She kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his waist, the tears had slowed town and she had stopped hyperventilating.

"It is okay to be afraid, everyone becomes afraid at some point we are only human."

"I have passed afraid Spencer; I'm terrified."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Again so sorry this took so long but this might be a long process. Between work and writers block I can feel this being a long one but I hope you like it and please Review I love them. Love Layna


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Friends, I am so sorry I have not updated, I had an issue with my laptop but $149.00 later I am back. This however may mean that there will be better updates because I am too broke to go out so MORE UPDATES ! Therefore, without further ado here is my next update, read and review, Love Layna.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Spencer watched her as he washed the dishes in the kitchen; she was so sad, so distant. She sat on the couch and tinkered with a broken locket that her uncle had given her, her face practically emotionless but he could see the pain in her eyes. She had agreed to stay with him for a while and that summoned the smallest of smiles but he could see the gears in her head turning, as she was deep in thought.

"Do you want watch Doctor Who," He asked breaking the silence; he saw her snap out of her trance.

"You have been trying to get me to watch that for months," She said smiling a little.

"Yeah because it is great," He said walking around the island and sitting next to her.

"How could I say no to this face," She said, her smile finally broke free from the bonds of the terror that she felt. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a little squeeze and it was there she felt the safest, his embrace told her that everything was okay.

"Okay, I'm going to grab the disc." He said jumping up and jogging to the DVD rack, most of his movies were older and a lot in a different language but he had a few that she knew. He navigated the Series he wanted and pulled it out and placed the disc in before returning to Lennon and cozying up next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him and he slung his arm around her and pressed play.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"How is she, is she feeling okay because I have been worrying like crazy and I made her cookies but I wasn't sure what her favorites where so I made a lot of different ones and you can take them home tonight." Garcia bombarded Reid with a wall of questions. He knew that Penelope was one to worry about anyone she knew and he was grateful because the team was going to be there for Lennon.

"She is fine, she is at work now."

"Work! After yesterday she is at work, is she nuts!"

"I protested but she said she didn't want to be home alone and that if she was working she was going the feel better being around people she knows."

"Okay but I am keeping track of her today, like a hawk!" Morgan shook his head and laughed as he walked over to them.

"Come on mama, let's leave Reid alone, he knows that you will keep an eye on her," Morgan said giving Spencer a humorous look as he guided her away.

"Spence, hey why didn't you answer my text today, I was going to see if you and Lennon wanted to join Will and I for dinner."

"You know I am not good with technology," He said as he pulled out his phone and checked, the new phone that he was forced to get was not his cup of tea; that would be the last time he asked Garcia for her help with the phone search.

"Oh, well she is working today; it is her way of keeping her head clear."

"Oh, well the dinner isn't until Friday so let me know, I would love to have her over, Will is cooking." Spencer nodded and watched her walk into the bullpen; once she was gone; he unlocked his phone and dialed Lennon's number. It rang three times before she answered her voice calm but in the background was the chaos of the ER.

"Hello," She greeted in a happy tone, she loved to hear from him, he could always make her day.

"Hey, how is work?"

"Um… it is a crazy morning, there was a pile up on the expressway this morning and we got a lot of patients."

"That sounds like fun, when do you have a break?"

"I will let you know when I know but I can tell it will be later than usual, are we still on for Doctor Who tonight?" She asked as she held a hand up to a doctor calling her over.

"Yeah, of course!"

"Great cannot wait, listen I have to go I have a five year old in trauma who needs my attention, I love you."

"I love you too." He said before hanging up and heading into the BAU headquarters and joined his friends.

"Pretty Boy, took you long enough, I mean we have paperwork like crazy today."

"I am not going to be taking any of yours," Reid said raising his eyebrow at the other agent.

"What does he mean?" Kate, the newest member of the team asked as walked in.

"Well Spencer is a genius obviously he does paperwork at lightning speed so Derek likes to push some off his pile to Spencer." Rossi said in amusement, the newest team member smiled and shook her head.

"I promise you Spencer, I will not be that person," She said still laughing.

"Don't make promises that you won't keep," Derek, warned her.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

His day had been long and boring, he finished his paperwork in about two hours and it only took that long because when he took a bathroom break Derek snuck some of his on Reid. He was glad when he was finally able walk out, waving goodbye to all of his friends and get on the subway to the hospital. He walked into the ER; it was slower than this morning when he first called Lennon. He made his way to the front desk and smiled at the familiar face of Georgia, the receptionist that worked nights. She was great, and good friends with Lennon, occasionally Georgia and her husband Robby would have dinner with Spencer and Lennon.

"Hello Spencer, Lennon is giving her reports but she should be out soon."

"Thanks George, I'll wait here," He said pointing to the waiting area. The woman nodded and picked up the ringing phone. The waiting room had six people there and based on the looks of them Spencer could tell that two waiting for someone in the trauma center and the others were there for minor injuries or illnesses. He sat away from the sick people, alone by the vending machines.

"Why if it isn't the legendary Dr. Spencer Reid," a familiar voice said from down the hall.

"Hi Savannah, how are you?" Spencer stood up and walked to Derek's girlfriend.

"Let me guess, you are waiting for Lennon?" She asked with a smile, she put her hands into her coat pockets

"Yeah, did you just start?"

"No actually I just got off, and I have called Derek to come and have dinner with his #3 girl."

"Number three?" Spencer asked raising his eyebrow at the now giggling Savannah.

"Come on Dr. Reid you know his mom is number one and his Garcia is number two. I could never compete with them."

"Yeah, his mother is very important to him and I mean his baby girl, you never know."

"How is Garcia anyway, I miss her wackiness."

"Same Garcia, she is still going with Sam."

"Good, I love Sam he is so good for her." That being said Spencer nodded in agreement just as Lennon walked over.

"What are you two talking about," She said as she walked to Spencer and kissed him and wrapping her arm around him.

"I let you guess." Savannah said. Lennon put on a fake thinking face knowing who it was.

"Derek Morgan?" Savannah let out a laugh and nodded.

"You ready to go my lovable Genius?" She asked.

"Whenever you are," He smiled at her, Savannah watched with admiration at the love that the two had, it was as if they were in a honeymoon love stage.

"I will just go grab my purse and sweater and we can go." She had taken two steps away from him when a man in a mask walked in and began to shoot. Instinct kicked in, Spencer reached out and grabbed Lennon and Savannah, and pulled them down to the floor, his gun was in his bag, it was still at his chair in the waiting room. The room was in a panic and gunfire seemed to surround them. Spencer practically dragged the women into the break room before ducking behind a chair in the waiting room and grabbing his messenger bag and pulling out his gun aiming at the perp.

"FBI put down the gun!" He yelled to the masked man who instead shot at Spencer. The bullet just missed him; he ducked behind the row of chairs again and collected himself before popping up again and firing back. The third shot hitting the man in the hand and knocking the gun out of his hand. Spencer took this advantage and went after the man before he could grab his gun again. A fight was pursued and Spencer had his firearm thrown away from his reach. A fist to the face knocked him to the floor but he retaliated with a sideswipe to knock the man to the ground just as Morgan rushed in. The older agent raised his gun and tried to aim at the shooter but as Spencer and the man were now on their feet and fighting, Morgan could not risk hitting his friend. Spencer threw another punch; to his surprise, he was fighting a good fight but it was stopped when the man shoved him and Spencer lost his balance falling back and hitting his head on the reception desk. Derek shot and hit the man who dropped down, Savannah and Lennon who had snuck out of hiding ran to the man.

"I've got a pulse, Lennon go to Spencer, I have got him," Savannah said trying to catch her attention; she looked to Derek who was right next to him. He cuffed the unconscious mind who had been hit in the abdomen and was now unmasked. Derek could tell that Lennon knew him but he also knew that they needed to check Reid, He nudged her and nodded in understanding and with tears in her eyes and panic and fear taking over her face she nodded back and got up and moved to Reid.

"Spencer," She said softly rubbing her fist on his chest to get him to wake up and to her relief he did.

"Lennon," He said adjusting his eyes to the light and trying to sit up.

"No, honey you need to stay down, okay you hit your head really bad okay.

"Did we get him?" He asked holding her hand.

"Yeah, yeah you did," She smiled and sniffled giving a small laugh as he smiled too.

"Good." As more of the Doctors, Nurses, Patients, and loved ones came out of hiding two doctors joined her.

"Hey Spencer, do you remember me?"

"Julia," He said giving Lennon's hand a small squeeze.

"Yeah, we met last month at the party, hey looks like you have a nasty laceration here, let's get you stitched up." Spencer tried to nod but found it a bad idea as the headache he had was increasing. He looked to Lennon as they hoisted him up on a gurney and wheeled him behind a curtain, she gave him a sad smile a squeezed his hand, she had caused this.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

When Morgan stood in the doorway of Spencer's room he studied Lennon, She was staring at the sleeping Spencer so intently. Her stare was blank and a tear fell from her eye and trickled down her face. With one hand, she held on to Spencer's hand and with the other she had to her mouth, unconsciously biting her nails, a nervous habit that Spencer said she had. Morgan lightly knocked on the door snapping Lennon back to reality; she quickly wiped her tears away and put on a fake smile.

"How is he doing?" He asked her as he pulled a chair beside her.

"He has a minor concussion but with the laceration they want to keep him over night just to make sure he is good, other than that he got lucky," She said still looking at Spencer.

"He is always in danger, he has survived much worse," Morgan said not sure, if that would help at all.

"With your job I know it, he never has told me what has happened."

"It's best not to know, it is tough stuff."

"I know, but tonight is different, I mean this was my fault." Morgan looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"Lennon, this wasn't you, this was not your fault."

"I know you got that I knew the shooter, it was my other Uncle, he was after me, they are after me and he got hurt because of me!" She said as fresh tears rose up.

"Lennon, Reid would do anything to keep you safe that is just how he is, he loves you."

"And I love him too; I can't let him die because of me."

"He isn't dying; you told me yourself he was going to be fine." She flew up from her chair and walked to the window.

"I don't mean now Derek, I mean the next time my crazy family comes after me; I can't do this to him or even more, to any of you." Derek walked over put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you are important to us too, we will not let you get killed, and we are keeping you safe no matter what okay. This is our life okay so I want you to take that spare hospital bed and get some rest, be here when he wakes up and I am going to go have guards outside at all time okay, no more worrying." She nodded and walked over to Spencer sitting in the chair as Morgan walked away. There was no way she could not worry and she knew that this was far from over; she didn't know her next move… that was until the text came.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Friends, sorry this is taking so long, I have been busy and lazy, mostly lazy but then again that is just me. I hope you like this new chapter please read and Review, love Layna.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

She nearly jumped from her chair when she heard the slight groan from beside her, it was a relief when his eyes fluttered open. Tears emerged in her eyes as she stood up next to him and took his hand, a smile appeared on his face when he saw hers.

"Hi," He said groggy as he tried to sit up but she made him stay down.

"Hold on their superman, not so fast."

"Actually I am far from superman because superman did not use a gun." She rolled her eyes and let out a laugh before leaning over and kissing him, her tears fell to his cheek.

"You had me worried Spencer, I mean you risked your life to keep me safe."

"I love you of course I would protect you."

"I love you too," Her face became slightly more seriously as the text was brought back into her memory, she loved him too and she would do anything to keep him safe.

"Hey no tears, I am fine, as far as I can tell I have a slight concussion."

"Yeah, nothing bad, you should be out of here by tonight, and work clearance in by tomorrow you got lucky." She gave his hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, but I broke our date."

"Spencer I don't care about that, honestly I worry about you on cases like crazy but I know you will come home to me but here at home I was terrified."

"I'm sorry," He said looking her in the eyes, his dreamy brown eyes that she loved so much calmed her down making her almost forget about what was to come. Lennon's eyes were filled with sadness, Spencer could see that but it was not for the reason he thought they were.

"Come up here," He moved over a little in the bed making room for her to get on. She snuggled in, wrapping her arms around his midsection and laying her head on his chest, the beat of his heart made her feel warm and loved, happy that he was here with her. He laid his chin on the top of her head pulled her in close; she was the one he had been waiting for for so long. There in each other's arms they fell asleep, peacefully and for Lennon she forgot about the dreaded moment that she had to face tomorrow but that was okay because she was with him and wrapped in the warmest embrace and feeling the overpowering feeling of love.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The next day Spencer was sent home for a mandatory day of bed rest before he could return to work. It was lucky for him that Lennon had covered her shift, the whole day she spent snuggled up with him as they read books and watched a marathon of Doctor Who. She wanted to spend every last minute with him, it was the saddest moment for her when he finally fell asleep and she knew she had to leave. Quickly and quietly, she wiggled out from under him and got up, glancing at him once more. He looked so peaceful and she it made the tears begin to form in her eyes, she leaned over and gently kissed him on the cheek before grabbing her coat and exiting the bedroom.

The car ride to the apartment building was a devastating one; she had sobbed the whole way knowing that she wasn't going to be able to go home, never going to feel his touch anymore and that was the most heartbreaking thing. Spencer was the kindest and most brilliant man she would ever know, everything about him, even his annoying habits just made her fall more in love with him. The way he said good morning to her every day before coffee, the way he spewed out statistics out just because she said the smallest of comments, the way he was so willing to protect her even when it was his life that was in danger; tonight that had to end, tonight she had to put an end to that. The street she turned down was sketchy, it was poorly lit and she was sure that there were prostitutes. She finally arrived at her destination, the one that her mother texted her.

_Last night at the hospital, she sat next to Spencer, it was after Morgan left, around 9:30pm and most of the staff had left for the night. Her phone vibrated next to her, the screen lit up illuminating a small section of the ceiling. She guessed it would be Garcia, she always called her and she knew that this particular dilemma would get just that. She reached for her phone and looked at the message, it was an unknown number, one that wouldn't have gotten her to even respond if it weren't for the specific text. _

_"Hello Lennon Bear." That was the one name she hated, not only was it so childish but it came from two of the people that she hated and had the unfortunate genes to be linked too, it was what her mom and dad called her when she was three. She was not like Spencer, she did not have the eidetic memory so she did not remember too much of her childhood but the bad memories of her parents, that is what she remembered. As soon as she read the text, she stiffened up, her heart began to pound out of her chest and she did not know what to do. She did not wait long before another text was sent._

_"How your boyfriend… this isn't over and know that if it continues the ones you love will get hurt." A lump formed in her throat as three pictures were sent, one of her Grandmother, one of the team and one of her and Spencer, the same picture that was plastered on her wall the day her apartment was trashed. _

_"What do you want?" She had demanded, hoping that the tone would be transferred over text. It took a few moments for a response, waiting for the three dots to disappear and words were put in their place was tourmenting her._

_"If you want to make sure they stay safe come to 966 Hovel Street, be prepared to turn yourself over or else it won't be just a concussion Spencer has." Her heart stopped, how could she have know that. "If anyone else finds out about this they all die," The text continued. She could feel her blood pumping through her veins as she let the whole ordeal sink in. The panic that she felt soon changed to rage as she began to type, she had to end this finally._

_"What time?"_

Lennon stepped out of her car and looked up at the tall intimidating building, she was going in alone probably to her death but she didn't care, it was about Spencer, the team and her Grandmother now.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Spencer jolted up right in his bed, his heart racing as he tried to catch his breath. Sweat dripped off him as he tried to shake the horrible nightmare that had disturbed him. He turned over to face Lennon only to find her missing, he picked up the alarm clock and looked, it was 9:30pm. He rubbed his eyes before trying to focus on his surroundings, it was dark but underneath his door was a crack of light.

"Lennon," He called, no answer so he called again only to come up empty handed. His heart began to race again and he pulled the covers back and slowly got up out of bed. The hardwood floor was cold on his bare feet and creaked with every step, the perks of and older apartment building. As he entered the front room, he found that she was not there, he turned around and that was when he found the note laying on the coffee table. It laid by a picture of them, one that she insisted in taking one day while they were at the park, she stood behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder and reaching out her arms to take the photo; it was perhaps his favorite photo. His hands shook as he lifted the delicate piece of paper, her hand writing a little sloppy and from what he could tell her hands shook when she was writing it.

_My Dearest Love Spencer, _

_I want you to know how much I love you! You have made me the happiest woman alive; every moment I spent with you, I will always hold dear to me. I know by know that brilliant mind of yours is wondering what is going on and I will exchange but I know you will not agree with my reasoning. Yesterday was one of the most terrifying days of my life, I was so afraid and it brought the horrible possibility of you dying for me, I cannot let that happen. I am terrified you will not forgive me but please try to understand that I am doing this out of love much like you pushing me to safety yesterday. I know this was my families doing; they have threatened not only your life but also my grandmother and your team's life. I cannot go on having the ones I love die because of me. Spencer I love you so much and I pray you don't blame yourself because it wasn't you, this happened before I met you, I am a walking target and so are the ones that I have loved. Please don't miss me too much, I know that you will meet the most amazing woman one day, one who will make you incredibly happy because that is what you deserve plus more. One day I hope you understand._

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Love Lennon_

It was as if someone had punched him in the stomach, he tried to catch his breath through the panic attack he was having. Somehow, he was able to locate his phone and immediately dialed Hotch's number. He fell onto the couch as he listened to the phone ring, three rings before a sleepy Hotch answered.

"Hello," He answered her voice groggy and not fully alert that was until he heard panic in Spencer's voice.

"Hotch, oh my god Hotch she is gone she left a note and I don't know where she went and I can't lose her, I love her and she has to know that so why did she go," He blurted out, Hotch barely understood him.

"Reid, calm down, what's going on," He asked.

"Lennon is gone, she left to meet with her family, Hotch she did it to save me."

"Spencer I will be right there to get you, call the rest of the team and tell them to meet us at the BAU."

"Okay," He answered before hanging up, he dialed the rest of the team, all having similar reactions, it was really all a blur to Spencer calling them all and listening to them try to reassure him. He hung up with Kate last and began to break down, Hotch arrived ten minutes later grabbing Spencer and rushing to the BAU.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Garcia what do you have?" JJ asked as she entered what Garcia referred to as ''her secret lair."

"I'm afraid nothing yet my dove; I have checked all video cameras all I have found was her at leaving the apartment parking garage and one camera at the intersection of Bowery and Manson."

"How about her phone," JJ asked.

"Checking now, she deleted her messages but I am running a program to try to get them back, should be another few minutes."

"I hope that brings something, I have checked everything on her family but there was nothing on them being here."

"What about her grandmother?"

"Being flown here as we speak, hopefully she can help us out."

"I doubt it, her grandmother doesn't talk to Lennon's mother, and she probably had no idea."

"We need something; I mean Reid can't go through this again." They both fell quiet, the pain that Spencer had gone through was horrific, and they too had gone through hell trying to pick up the pieces.

"We will find her," Garcia said they both wanted to be hopeful for Reid's sake.

Morgan had asked Reid yet another question about that night and he could see that Spencer was becoming more and more frustrated. He could not blame him because as they spoke Lennon was out there and there was a possibility she was dead, that was something none of them wanted to believe. Derek had started off by being worried and then he became slightly mad; Lennon had promised not to hurt him but then again she had done this to make sure no physical harm was done.

"Okay Pretty Boy, was she agitated in any way?"

"For the last time No!" Spencer jumped from his chair after the outburst and stormed to the window. "She was fine all night, I mean we watched TV and read and nothing tipped me off, what kind of profiler am I, I couldn't even read her." He fell back into the chair and laid his head on his arms that rested on the table.

"Hey, don't do that Reid that is not helping. She has been dating you for half a year so she knows how you profile, she is doing this because she thinks there is no other way, we will find her, and we are good at our job."

"That's what we said about Maeve," Morgan stopped dead in his tracks, there was no way that the team excluding Kate, didn't remember the severity of Maeve, she was the one they couldn't save and it destroyed Reid, he had detached from them for so long and they all blamed themselves for not getting there in time.

"That was a hard time Spencer and I know I can't make promises but I'll be damned if I let you lose another." Spencer looked up with tears in his eyes.

"I can't lose another one," He cried, Derek placed an arm on his friends shoulder.

"I am going to make sure you don't." Just then Rossi rushed in, he was slightly out of breath but a small smile was on his face.

"Garcia found her, let's go," Morgan and Reid did not waste a second they both rushed out the door following Rossi; they had to go save Lennon.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

So that sums up the next chapter please review and I will update, I am not making promises, I am busy and lazy like I said but I will do my very best, Love you all, Love Layna.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello All, Ready for the next Chapter? I know I am and I hope you enjoy, please Read and Review and let me know what you think, Love Always Layna.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Morgan out his pen down on his desk as he looked at Spencer from across the bullpen, he had changed completely. Ever since the night at the warehouse he had become so quiet and distant, he hardly even hung out with the team outside of work. It killed Derek to know that Spencer was so sad, he hated when any of the team were upset or hurt but with Spencer it was different, he deserved better than what he had.

"Pretty boy," He said finally pushing his chair with great force, enough to force to make it to Spencer's desk. Reid looked up at him and gave him a fake smile, any profiler on the team could tell, hell even a kid off the street could tell.

"You can forget it Derek, I am not doing any of your paperwork," he joked wearily as he looked back down to his paperwork.

"Hey kid look at me," Spencer stopped for a moment, he did not want to talk about it but he knew they were only going to keep pushing him.

"How long has it been Spencer?"

"Four months," Spencer sighed, she was gone and he did not know what to do, he had lost her that night and it was just as hard to try to move on.

"Spencer it has been four months, you need to work on a plan I cannot watch you beat yourself up like this."

"She is gone Derek, there I nothing I can do about it."

"That is where you are wrong boy genius," Garcia said walking up behind him before sitting on top of his desk.

"Listen, I know you mean well and I am trying to move on, I am trying to be okay but I miss her."

"Oh Honey we miss her too and I know how hard it is but all you have to do is talk to her."

"Listen I don't know if you remember but we fought and she left, she moved and I don't know where she is."

"Wha… wait do you know who I am and how will you ever doubt me, I am Penelope Garcia and I find people for a living." Spencer didn't seem to look excited much to Penelope and Derek's dismay, they knew that the huge fight that Lennon and Spencer had was a tough one, even for the team, they had all grown to love her and when she left she took a piece of all of them with them.

"You shouldn't have don't that," The tone that Spencer took was one that the team had only heard a few times but that was how Derek and Penelope knew he was pissed.

"We were only trying to help," Garcia said softly.

"Well you can't so please, just leave it." Spencer got up from his chair and stormed off leaving Derek and Garcia behind in shock.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

God it ran through his mind, thousands of times a day, no literally, a thousands and it was not something that he could easily forget. It was not because he had an eidetic memory but more because he blamed himself on how it all went down.

_"Spencer, please talk to me, I can't keep apologizing I know it's not getting us anywhere," She pleaded as he paced the apartment with anger boiling inside of him._

_"What you did was stupid Lennon, I can't believe you, and did you not think that we had this under control, I do this for a living."_

_"Of course not, Spencer I did it because I was afraid for your safety, I grew up knowing just how awful they were!" They had started the fight as soon as they had arrived back to the building, flecks of blood still freckled her face and arms, her mascara smeared and the melancholy look on her face. _

_"And what about me, you don't think I worried about you, Lennon I had a whole team on your side and I told you that I was going to keep you safe but instead you left and were held at gun point, I almost lost you and I couldn't relive…" He cut his rant short; he could not even say it. Lennon raised her eyebrow and looked at him with sad eyes._

_"You couldn't relive Maeve." She finished his sentence as she stepped forward to him but he looked at her, still angry but also hurt. _

_"You almost made me relive that and I can't forget that, what you did was unforgivable, I don't know what was going through your head," He stepped back away from her, now she looked at him hurt._

_"You are calling me stupid because you think you are more qualified to die in order to protect me, if you don't remember I lost someone two!" She was now yelling and glaring at him. _

_"I am qualified in the field to catch the criminals so maybe a little more qualified to take them down."_

_"To take them down or to play hero," She yelled back at him crossing her arms in front of her chest with tears of anger building in her eyes, the heat burning at her eyes. _

_"Are you serious, Lennon I would not have had to go play hero if you didn't try first, how was one person against at least ten people going to work out for you?"_

_"You should have just let me be Spencer," She said as the pain from his last comment hit her. His furrowed brow did not even lighten up, he was mad and no amount of tears was going to stop that._

_"What you did was dangerous, it was…"_

_"Stupid, I know. You know what I can't do this, you don't have to worry anymore, goodbye Spencer." She took one last look at him before talking her things and walking out that door._

A knock on his door broke him of his thoughts, he looked at the clock by his bookshelf, it was 11:45pm, and he knew who it was or rather it was one of six people.

"Spencer, please open your door," The female called from out in the hallway. He wanted to ignore it but then she knocked again and he was forced to get up off his couch. "Please Spencer, your neighbor is giving me dirty glares, yes I am aware of what time it is give me a minute!" He heard her yell at his elderly neighbor. He opened the door to a relieved JJ, she was his best friend and unlike the rest, she did not push as hard in the matter.

"I am so glad you answered I was afraid that your neighbors were going to form an alliance and come after me." She said as she stepped into his apartment and threw her purse on his table.

"What are you doing here at this time of night?" He asked only to get an eyebrow raise, hands on hips and a look of "Seriously," on her face.

"You walked out of work before saying goodbye and or finishing your paperwork, I know that something is bothering you."

"You talked to Morgan and Garcia?"

"Well there is that too," She said as she seated herself on the couch. "Spencer, they didn't mean to upset you; they were only trying to help."

"I know and I will apologize tomorrow," He said looking down at his shoes.

"They aren't looking for an apology, they just want to know you are okay and obviously you aren't."

"I will live, besides she has probably moved on."

"Spence you listen to me, every couple fights, its nature and she loved you so much and you loved her. I know you both said things you didn't mean so you need to find her and at least tell her that much."

"What if she hates me?" JJ took his hand and smiled a soft smile, one that he had seen her give Henry whenever he was upset.

"She doesn't, she is probably beating herself up just as much as you are, and she is probably missing you, so go at least see her. " Spencer nodded he would find her because if he knew anything about love it was that you would have to fight for it because it could be so easily lost.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

He stood at the hospital doors, he had gone to them, let them open and then he would quickly retreat to the ambulance bay. People had started to become suspicious so he knew if he was going to go in it had to be now. He took a deep breath, straightened up and finally made his way in. It was the same as he remembered, though in four months how much could change. Derek had told him from Savannah that Lennon still worked at the hospital.

"Spencer, is that you?" The voice behind the receptionist area called to him, he hadn't seen George since the day the hospital was attacked but she was the same. She walked out from behind the desk but unlike last time he saw her she was sporting a baby bump. She threw her arms around him quick and then pulled away and smiled at her.

"How are you Georgia?"

"Well, I am just getting ready for this little one, I am so excited, and more importantly I am more excited you are here, all she had been doing for the past four months is moping, wait are you here to recoil because that need to happen!" Spencer was shocked at how fast Georgia was talking, but also at the fact that Lennon too had been upset.

"She is?"

"Listen, she is mad about it no doubt but really less at you and more at herself, do not tell her I told you that, she'd kill me."

"Where is she?" He asked nervously.

"Well actually on her lunch but she should be back in like twenty minutes, will you wait?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous."

"Let me tell you something, the same thing I have been telling her, you need to talk to her, you are never going to get over this if you don't talk, and you both love each other so just own up to the mistake and make up already. Listen I have to go back to the desk, wait here okay and don't worry you will be okay." He sat down in a plastic chair and fiddled with his thumbs as he anxiously awaited her return, he quickly went back to his thoughts.

_ He remembered her yelling at the two people that he knew she had the misfortune of calling her parents. He had never heard her use this growling and angry tone before, she was angry and for good reasons. His heart pounded a million beats per minute as he waited for Hotch's go ahead. _

_"You are just murderous scum and nothing more, I hate that I have to call you family because all you do is ruin lives!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. _

_"We kill the rats and anyone who gets in our way, you would have made a perfect addition to the family business but your grandmother took you from us!"_

_"You mean saved me from you, I would never want to be part in your murder business, I mean for god sakes you killed your own brother!"_

_"He deserved it, he knew too much and you don't just leave, he may be gone but I know the secrets still lie in you so you have to be disposed of."_

_"I suppose you want me to beg for my life, tell you that I will be on your side, well news flash I have no intention in turning coward and becoming traitors like you."_

_"You bitch," he father yelled before backhanding her, a sickening slap echoed through the room and down the halls followed by a yelp from her. _

_"Now," Hotch whispered loudly. The team stormed in but the Sanfinos were quick and Leon Sanfino pulled his wife behind him and grabbed his daughter, his arm wrapped around her throat and a gun pointed to her head. She looked at the team with pleading eyes before meeting Spencer's and giving him a look of sadness._

_"Let me go Leon, this won't help you at all." Hotch called._

_"Never! Sanfinos forever, this little bitch won't ruin that," He yelled tightening his grip, Lennon's eyes full of fear._

_"I have a shot Hotch," Reid could hear Morgan say._

_"How is killing her going to stop word from getting out, everyone knows what you do," Reid spoke a glance from Rossi._

_"He is right, your family is all over," Kate said following her team member's lead._

_"Not everything," Marie Sanfino said from behind her husband._

_"What is it you think I know; honestly Phillip wanted to forget that life so he didn't tell me anything."_

_"Shut up!" her father yelled, he put his shaky finger on the trigger._

_"Morgan," Hotch called out and in an instant a gunshot echoed in all of there as both Leon and Lennon fell to the ground, Lennon letting out a small scream._

_"NO!" Marie fell to her husband's side as Lennon jumped up and backed away. The anger boiled in her mother's feature as she moved quick, grabbed the gun, and pointed it at her daughter. JJ was quicker and placed a bullet in her sending blood splattering out and causing Marie to fall to the ground lifeless. Lennon stood in shock, shaking but Spencer snapped her out of it when he ran over and grabbed her in a hug. _

She almost died that day and he had been frightened that he was going to lose her but the team had been quick enough to get to her in time and yet he still lost her just in a different way. He had lost track of time because the next thing he knew he heard the sweet familiar voice of Lennon as she talked to another nurse. She looked the different yet just as he remembered her; he lost his ability to speak, looking to George who gave him a look of encouragement. He watched as Lennon made her way to the desk, she handed George something before walking down the hall, she passed the waiting room, missing him completely. He gained control again and stood up and walking into the hall as she continued to walk.

"Lennon," he called, there was no response so he tried again. "Lennon," he said a little louder and that stopped her dead in her tracks, he waited hoping and praying that she would turn around. It took a minute but she did and there they were standing only a few feet away three months since the fight, staring face to face and feeling like time had stopped.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I feel like I am the cliffhanger queen lately but I kind of like it, it gives me an advantage (insert evil laugh). Review I love to hear what you think, thank you for the continuing support and love. All my love back, Layna


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all, thank you so much for your ongoing support and love every review has given me confidence and made me know that people are reading and enjoying my story. Read and Review, Love Layna.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC 

Like a deer in headlights, that expression on Lennon's face as soon as she laid eyes on Spencer. He had been a profiler for so long and yet here in this moment he could not decipher her emotions other that shock. Had he just made the biggest mistake by coming back here?

He stepped closer and noted that she was now breathing heavily, and from where he was standing, he could have sworn he was seeing tears form in her eyes. Why was this hard, why could he not read her? In his mind a million scenarios played out, from her turning angry to her turning and walking away with nothing to say to him but never did he think that she would react the way she did.

It took a total of two seconds for her to rush into his arms. She clung to him in a warm embrace that he had missed so much, her scent filled his smell and he breathed it in because it had been missing for four months. Her tears began to soak through his shirt and a small sob passed her lips. She must have realized that he was a little shocked because she quickly pulled away. She wiped the tears away from her blurred vision and with a small handkerchief, she wiped at her nose. In the few times that he had seen her cry he had decided that even at her worst she was gorgeous and butterflies filled his stomach as he looked at her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry, I am just happy to see you and I don't know if you came here to tell me that you are still mad but I made a mistake that I have been kicking myself for four months and I couldn't find the courage to call you and I…" She rambled when she was nervous and that was something he loved about her but he wanted to stop her, she had nothing to apologize for so he grabbed her hand and pulled her close and laid a kiss on her lips.

"YES!" Down the hall, he heard Georgia yell and it caused both Lennon and him to let out a small chuckle. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him deeper into the kiss and when they finally pulled apart her looked into her glossy hazel eyes and let his heart become filled with love and happiness again.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Four more months had passed since they got back together; it had been a little bumpy at first because both of them apologized for the events of the catalyst of their breakup. He had told her that she meant the world to him and the fight should be buried and not brought up again. This ended the tough patch and things settled back to normal and they once again became the envy of all other couples.

The month of November was busy, they both had been working like crazy and hardly had seen each other, she had been working night shifts and already the team had been called away on three separate cases. It was finally brought to a close the final week on November, which happened to be not only the week of thanksgiving, but also it was Lennon's she was turning 28 and it didn't take him long to realize that she had forgotten about her birthday. She was so engrossed in work and because her birthday was the day before Thanksgiving, she was invested in all the baking and cooking for the dinner. This year the team was going to be at JJ's and Lennon had said she would make some of the dishes. He worked that morning and when he told the team about it, they all became involved.

"Well I mean we can't just miss this day that would be like missing one of our birthdays, she is part of our family too" Garcia protested.

"Let's mash up Thanksgiving and her birthday, Meg and I can make a cake, I think she wants to be a baker… Oh Garcia, you should come help!" Kate offered, a huge smile spread across Garcia's face.

"I would love that, it will be a surprise."

"Henry, Will and I can do decorations; I know Henry would love to help."

"She is going to love this, are you sure you all don't mind?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah Pretty Boy, she is just as much of our family as everyone else, we love her." Derek said with a smile.

"I really can't wait."

"Okay good, well then I'm going to go, we have a lot to do." JJ said pulling on her coat.

"JJ, Jack and I can come help you guys tomorrow too."

"That would be great Hotch."

"Alright everyone, let's all adjourn in the morning!" Garcia said excitedly.

"Sounds good," They all left with excitement, surprise parties were their favorite.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

As soon as Reid opened the door to his apartment, the wonderful aroma filled the hall. Lennon had stayed at his apartment so that they could leave the next day together, and it was really great to have her there.

"Lennon," He called as he hung up his jacket on a coat rack that he had bought with Lennon at a farmers market/ craft fair.

"I'm in the kitchen," She called, of course he could figure that out on his own. He walked in and was shock on how much was scattered around the room, three pies, a cranberry dish, some sort of Cheesy potatoes and what he could tell from the batter on the countertop, she was making cookies.

"Wow, you have been busy," He said before walking over to her and giving her a kiss.

"Well my loveable Genius I want this to be perfect, I mean this is my first holiday with the team and I want it to be perfect."

"Trust me it will be," He grinned as he hid the secret; she was oblivious and just gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey come step away for a minute, I have to show you something." She raised her eyebrow but a smile was plastered on her face from the mysterious tone he used. She threw her apron on the chair in the kitchen and followed him to the living room.

"So I have noticed you have forgotten what today is, and it's because you have been working so hard." She thought for a minute before having the revelation.

"My birthday, that is why my grandmother called, I don't know how one forgets their own birthday," She said embarrassed slightly.

"Well I got you something," He said as he walked to the cabinet.

"Oh you didn't have to get me anything," She said with a small smile.

"Well I think I do so , happy birthday," She smiled at him and then accepted the two wrapped packages from him, she brought them to the couch he sat beside her as she pulled open the card.

"To Lennon, thank you for making me the happiest man alive, I love you, love Spencer." She read aloud, she looked up to him and gave him one of her gorgeous smiles. She took the first box, slowly pulled back the wrapping paper and let out a small gasp.

"Oh Spencer, I love it where did you find this?" She ran a hand over the first edition of The Return of Sherlock Holmes.

"I found it at a book store that sells rare vintage books, I know how much you love Sherlock Holmes and I knew it was meant for you."

"I love it, thank you." She pulled him in and giving him a kiss before examining the book. She set it aside and focused on the next gift; she pulled off the paper and smiled another great gift.

"Oh and a Frank Sinatra vinyl, you know me too well."

"Of course," He smiled. She looked at the song list and places a hand over her heart.

"Oh I love this song!"

"Would you like to play it?" He asked her, she smiled and nodded, handing over the record to him and watching him placing it on the player. A moment of static before the song began to play, her favorite, "Tell Her You Love Her." She closed her eyes for a minute and took in the smooth and silky voice of the Swing era singer, before opening her eyes and gazing at Spencer. He looked at her, in all her beauty, even if she was covered in flour she was the most beautiful girl in the world and her twinkling eyes confirmed it.

"Care to dance?" He extended out his hand and she happily took it. He held her close as they danced around the room, the music was intoxicating and the romance filled the air. It was like they were on cloud nine and they were never going to come down. They moved around the room, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her back and the other hand intertwined with his. As the music slowed she lifted her head and kissed his cheek and he whispered, "I love you," in her ear.

"This has been the best birthday I have ever had, I love you Spencer Reid." She said looking into his chocolate brown eyes that shown in the dim light.

"I love you too," He said as they continued to dance to the next song.

"I don't think I have ever been happier in my life, you are the one person in my life I can trust." He smiled and felt so right being nuzzled in with her as they slowly ballroom danced through the room and the next thing had come out of nowhere and it shock him that he had said it.

"Lennon, move in with me," She stopped suddenly before pulling away and staring at him a little startled at the request.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I mean I am just so happy with you and letting you go was a mistake, I need you here with me, I love you." Her smiled illuminated the room as she nodded and once again wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes, I will move in with you." She nestled into him more as they swayed the music; this was the beginning of the life she dreamed of. She was happy and that feeling was here to stay.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry shorter than usual but I wanted to update. So this one has a song by frank Sinatra because I LOVE him, he is my favorite and I wanted to put in a love song so I would recommend listening to it while reading. Please review, it's my favorite part of the day when I am able to see what everyone thinks, Love Layna.


End file.
